


Ridiculous

by EpochDaw



Series: Remastered KHR! Fics (2013+) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character, this can be read as romantic or platonic tbh, this is old btw, worried Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: Yet here he is, barging into his Boss's, his ex-student's room. Here he is, at home when he was supposed to be on a mission. A very important mission in that matter. And it was all because Yamamoto had informed him that the Boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna , was down with the flu.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo once again this is an /old/ fic. This time from 2014 instead of 2013. Edited and slightly rewritten, but overall still OLD.

It was _ridiculous_.

 

Reborn's long legs take wide steps as he rushes his way through Vongola manor. While the greatest Hitman in the world wasn’t one to barge his way through a public place for such a simple thing, he did anyway. And it was ridiculous, really.

 

His dark eyes are narrowed into a heated glare, never moving their gaze from in front of him. He rounds a corner sharp, his black jacket fluttering behind him. The helpers of the manor scurry out of his way in a near panic, a few tripping over themselves in the process. A couple were unfortunate enough to look at the Hitman directly, seeing the practically physical murderous aurasurrounding him.

 

Everyone had heard the rumors of Reborn's angry side, and even with the exaggerated storytelling, they didn't hold a singly cent to the real thing. Certainly nobody could ever stand against the Hitman when he wore _that_ expression and held _that_ powerful, dangerous, dark aura around him, right?

 

"Ridiculous," Reborn mutters under his breath, zipping past a confused looking maid who had just exited a room with a laundry basket in her arms. He turns to a staircase, taking the steps three at a time to get to the next floor quickly. The elevator that had been installed (since a certain Cow was too lazy for staircases) was too slow at the moment. He could get to the top way faster than the elevator could, anyway.

 

"Mr. Reborn," Gokudera, stunned, did quick intake at the hitman’s sudden appearance, his silver-green eyes widening in surprise, "What are you doing-"

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence before the ex-Sun Arcobaleno rushed right passed him, not even registering that he was there. Gokudera blinks in confusion before shrugging and proceeding down to the basement. _Why is Mr. Reborn home early from his mission, anyway?_ He pondered.

 

"Ridiculous, ridiculous, ridiculous," the Hitman chants under his breath like a mantra, climbing the spiral staircase that leads up to the Guardian's dwellings. He takes four steps at a time and his legs seem to stretch their stride farther than usual as he closes the final gap to his destination.

 

And as he slams the wooden door at the end of the hallway open, he breathes out once again, "Ridiculous" as his situation settled in.

 

He’s the number one Hitman in the world. He’s a killer that holds no mercy for his victims. He’s the former Sun Arcobaleno, the most skilled group of people in the world.

 

Yet here he is, barging into his Boss's, his _ex-student's_ room. Here he is, at home when he was supposed to be on a mission. A very important mission in that matter. And it was all because Yamamoto had informed him that the Boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Dame-Tsuna_ , was down with the flu.

 

The normal, usually non-lethal flu. He shouldn't be freaking out over something so simple. Maybe he should just turn around and pretend that he didn’t come home? He could threaten the Guardians and staff into silence. He could just turn back-

 

"Reborn?"

 

Well damn it.

Reborn clears his throat and straightens, regaining his composure. He tilts his fedora down lower, shadowing his dark eyes. His mouth settles into a firm line, and when he speaks, his voice is steady, calm, and void of emotion. "I heard that you were sick."

 

Tsuna smiles at him sweetly, chuckling before giving a shy nod. He’s lying in bed, blankets pooling around his waist and at least three large pillows behind him. A tissue box sits on his nightstand and a plastic trash can is positioned next to his bedside. A remote lays next to a glass of green tea on his other nightstand, and the T.V plays a rerun of some show.

 

"It's just a cold," Tsuna sighs nasally, his voice raspy. "No need to worry. I've been through worse."

 

Reborn nods his head absentmindedly as he looks around the room, seemingly immersed in the familiar surroundings. He finds it hard to meet Tsuna’s eyes. Which is strange, considering he likes their deep caramel brown color.

 

The strange lack of eye contact and nagging/teasing makes Tsuna raise an eyebrow. A smirk forms on his face as realization washes over him. He tilts his head to the side, brown hair shifting with the movement, the thick bangs framing his pale face. "Reborn, were you worried?"

 

The Hitman inwardly flinches. That was exactly what he had been just moments before; worried out of his mind. Not that he would admit it. "No," he lies coolly, folding his arms over his chest.

 

"Then why are you home so early from your mission? You didn't _fail_ , did you?"

 

"Are you kidding me? I Don't. Fail. At. Anything."

 

"Then why are you home? Did you quit?"

 

"I don't quit, either, Dame-Tsuna."

 

"Then?"

 

Reborn fidgets, something he _never_ does. _Ever_. A small, nearly non-existent blush covers his tan face. He sighs, deciding it would be less humiliating to admit that, yes, he was worried about his ex-student than to have the brunet tear his lies apart.

 

"Fine, damn it," he admits through clenched teeth, "I was worried about you, Dame-Tsuna."

 

The shit eating smirk on Tsuna’s face morphs into another sickly sweet smile that makes the Reborn’s teeth ache. He pats the side of his bed, motioning for the ex-Arcobaleno to come sit next to him.

 

"Come on. Since you're home, come relax."

 

"I'd rather not."

 

"Please?"

 

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

 

Reborn walks over to the bed rather leisurely compared to his quick pace from before. He kicks off his shoes and lays next to Tsuna just as the show comes back on from commercials. Tsuna’s lightly snuggles next to him, a content smile on his face.

 

"Ridiculous," Reborn mutters, a smile falling onto his face, "Completely ridiculous."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one that I was pretty freakin' proud of, so I did do a bit more rewriting/editing. But it's still super cringey LOL.


End file.
